


Select | Start

by Bearixt



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt
Summary: What it says on thetintags.-8: “Already gave you five mins,” Banri says, crossing his arms. “No more. Get up.”9: He blinks. “You exchanged contact info with this Lee Hongbin guy?”10: Banri has never seen him in just a t-shirt. He’s always wearing a jacket, whether it’s his favorite yellow or the black and red one, that this get-up is kinda disorienting to see.11: “You mean you want to brag that you can also be good at makeup.”12: But based on his observation, Shou has come to a conclusion: the guy is waiting for his girlfriend, which will also explain why he has been checking his phone and looking around him every now and then.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Comments: 130
Kudos: 141





	1. -10 INT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Damn, man, you’re a monster,_ is not something he wanted tattooed on his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost jokingly titled this as Bear’s Banita Bonanza (a.k.a. B3!), but I already did an F3! joke in a separate fic (which is also banita), so…
> 
> Anyway. I keep on writing and dumping ficlets on Twitter, sometimes deleting them. Might as well make a collection and post them here so they won’t be lost. Welp. They’re unbeta’ed though. Welp (2). This means I can’t take them back _aaaaaaaaaa—_ Welp (3).
> 
> Each chapter is a separate fic; maybe I’ll pick some up and explore in a longer fic/series, maybe I won’t. For now, this will be their home. 🙈 Tags and warnings, if any, will be in the notes.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Angst.

So. The first thing your soulmate will say to you is inked on your skin. A basic law of the universe, just like how you need air to breathe.

Still, funny how it evolved as time goes on. From needing to meet them up close and _personally_ hear the words, to knowing your soulmate just from a simple call. Made looking for your soulmate easier, especially in the age of technology.

Really, the GM of this world is something else. _How thoughtful._

And Itaru wants to find this GM and strangle them, nevermind the fact that he’ll probably lose several points, if not outright banned, because why the hell did they think it was a good idea?

 _Damn, man, you’re a monster,_ is not something he wanted tattooed on his hips.

He did not want to grow up, thinking that his soulmate would hate him on the spot. He did not want to end up trusting someone, showing them his mark, only for that person to tell others so they can make fun of him.

He did not want to randomly turn on voice chat while playing one day, because a new person joined the party and he did not want them to mess up.

And most importantly, he did not want to realize that the words that tormented him most of his life weren’t even an insult.

_“Damn, man, you’re a monster. Thanks for accepting me in the part— oi, why did you turn your mic off? Hello?”  
_

* * *

Later, Itaru changes his username to _Taruchi_ and starts streaming. He doesn’t interact with his soulmate again, but it’s not hard to keep track of him anyway—NEO is always just a few points behind him.

(His parents _finally_ separated, too. Cemented his dislike for soulmates and all that.)

He somehow ends up becoming a theatre actor, and he meets people that make him wonder if it’s okay to trust others again. 

Life goes on, and it’s been pretty nice. Fun, even, when the cheerful kids of Summer Troupe entered the picture.

And then, came the Autumn Troupe.

Having too many people in the lounge (fifteen actors!) made him uncomfortable, and the new guys frankly did not look like the type of people he’ll get along with. Itaru doesn’t go out of his way to be acquainted with them, but he nods when he meets their eyes during the first meeting with all the current troupes.

He knows he’ll end up liking them anyway—Izumi’s a good judge of character despite being questionable at times—but he’s not gonna waste any more irl LP if the story progresses automatically.

* * *

Itaru yawns as he enters the lounge. “Damn, I’m tired.”

“Geez, Itaru-san,” Izumi says. “With those red circles around your eyes, you could pass for a Kabuki actor.”

“Haven’t been able to sleep lately.”

“Work keeping you busy?”

“Nah. Gotta fight for my spot in the War of Warriors event rankings,” Itaru replies. “Seriously, screw whoever this NEO”—no matter if he’s his soulmate or whatever—“guy is. I’m gonna have to grind out some battles on my work breaks again. Might even have to take some PTO…” and he was reserving those for special events, too.

Damn his soulmate for ruining his plans, for ruining his life. 

“War of Warriors?” someone asks. Itaru turns and sees the Autumn Troupe member (Banri, right?) on the couch.

Itaru hums.

“NEO, huh? That’s me. That must make you Taruchi, right?”

Oh… oh. Shit. _Oh, shit._

“Itaru-san?” Izumi asks, breaking him out of his trance. “Are you ok?”

Itaru snaps his head toward her and gives her his businessman smile. “Yep. Just still sleepy.” He makes a show of checking his watch. “I’m heading off.”

“Wha— oi! Did you just ignore me?”

Itaru just waves a hand at his tormentor’s direction.

“I heard you were some kinda gamer god so I was gonna take you down a peg, but dang, what’s with that personality?”

_Oh the nerve of this—_

“I’m—!”

Banri raises a brow, and Itaru thinks he hears Izumi mention something about fighting over video games, but it’s all background noise.

Shit. Shit, shit, _shit_. Gotta be careful. Think of something generic. What can he say here that would be— “… sorry.”

Both Banri and Izumi pause. “Eh?”

Itaru bites the inside of his cheek. Then, he repeats, carefully, “I’m sorry.”

He stares at Banri, waiting for his reaction, all while reminding himself to breathe. He is overly aware of his racing heartbeat, his pulse jumping in his throat.

And… nothing. There’s no flicker of recognition in his eyes. Banri simply averts his gaze for a bit, scratching his head before looking back at him.

“Nah, man,” he mutters with a shrug, body language screaming _this is awkward_. “Err, sorry, too. Just not in a good mood this morning, huh? ’S cool.”

It’s cool. Banri doesn’t recognize him. His soulmate doesn’t know him—and probably never will, if Itaru has a say in it. How many times has Banri heard the words “I’m sorry” anyway?

Yeah… yeah, it’s cool. Quick thinking on his part. +10 INT.

But damn if that didn’t make him feel like shit. -100 HP in a flash.

“Anyway,” Itaru says, his mouth moving faster than his brain, “you’re running co-op with me tonight. I could use a tank for clearing those Hell-mode dungeons.”

“Sure thing, chief.”

“Great, see you then. Off to work for me.”

As Itaru walks out the door, he inwardly berates himself. _Nice._ Invite him to play with you instead of steering clear of him like you should be doing.

He’s taking it back. -10 INT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: [@rinkaisha_](http://twitter.com/rinkaisha_/) ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็ʕ•͡ᴥ•ʔ ก้้้้้้้้้้้


	2. DC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please stay,” Banri whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Established Relationship, Non-Linear Narrative.

It’s raining.

It’s not surprising; it’s nothing unusual. The sun set a few minutes ago because of the Earth’s rotation on its axis. The water droplets get too heavy and they fall from the clouds as rain.

It’s just how it is. Basic science.

“Man, it’s a downpour!”

“Good thing we brought in the sheets earlier.”

“What’s for dinner?”

Banri tunes out the conversation around him, focusing his attention on the television screen but not really seeing it. The lounge is full of life tonight, a rare occasion where everyone is at the dorm at the same time.

 _Almost_ everyone.

“Banri-kun, where’s Itaru-san?”

Ain’t that the goddamn question? Maybe he’s in the gaming center. Maybe he’s out drinking with his co-workers. Maybe he’s even in a fucking hotel—

No… No. _Itaru-san is not like that._

Still, he can be anywhere.

Anywhere as long as Banri isn’t there.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Chikage on the opposite couch watching him. He surely heard them earlier. Heard all the stupid shit that came out of Itaru’s mouth, the same damn thing that Banri thought they already got over with months ago.

_(The stupid shit that Banri said that he can’t take back—)_

“Not sure,” Banri says. God, just getting two syllables out took too much effort for his liking.

Izumi frowns, and Banri has always been amazed at how her eyes can easily show her emotions. He watches the confusion turn to understanding before morphing into worry. Fucking amazing, really. And definitely not what he wants right now.

She opens her mouth and—

“I asked Chigasaki to buy something for me,” Chikage says. “Maybe the rain held him up.”

Izumi stares at Chikage, while Banri thinks _bullshit._ Then, she nods, slightly smiling. “That must be it. It rained so suddenly, and it doesn’t look like it will stop soon.”

“Yes, and he’s still in his work clothes, too.” Chikage breaks eye contact with Izumi and stares straight at Banri. “This must be an unpleasant experience for him.”

Banri clicks his tongue and stands up. “I’ll get him.”

That idiot didn’t even bring an umbrella.

* * *

“I’m going to ruin you for everyone else,” Banri says, growling as he pins Itaru down on the bed.

Itaru doesn’t reply. He simply brings a hand up to cup Banri’s cheek and… wipe his tears?

Huh. He’s crying.

Banri bites the inside of his cheek and slumps forward, burying his face into Itaru’s neck. Exhaling a shaky breath, he closes his eyes tightly while Itaru starts stroking his hair. 

“Please stay,” Banri whispers.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to show Itaru that he can handle it, that he can handle everything—supposed to tell Itaru that he is _his._

It should’ve been a declaration, not a request.

“I love you.”

Banri stills.

Why… Why is he telling him this now? It wasn’t supposed to be like this either. Those words should make him happy and not—

“’s not what I asked, bastard,” Banri chokes out.

“I realized I’ve never said it back,” Itaru continues, as if he didn’t hear him, like how he pretended to not know how Banri feels, “so I’m saying it now. I love you, Banri.”

_That’s not enough. You’re still leaving._

_You’re still leaving me._

* * *

“What the fuck?”

Banri stops, just right after entering Room 103. Itaru turns around and stares at him, bringing his phone down. He was talking to someone else, and Banri clearly heard him say that—

“Oh, you’re back early,” Itaru says, briefly meeting his gaze before turning his attention back on his phone. "Didn’t you mention an org meeting or something?”

The casual tone makes something in Banri snap. He stormed into the room, slamming the door behind him, and stands right in front of Itaru. “What was that?” he demands.

“Hmm?”

“I’m not an idiot, Itaru-san.” Banri raises his hands— to shake him? hug him? hold him? He’s not sure either, so he ends up awkwardly bringing them down. “I heard you.”

“I know you did.” Itaru sidesteps him to sit on the couch. “Btw, there’s a special event starting tonight. You up?”

“Am I—?!” Banri takes a deep breath and walks toward the couch. There’s too much energy that he can’t contain, he just _can’t_ sit down, he just can’t—

He closes his eyes and inhales. When he opens them again, he exhales and says, “Itaru-san, you just said that you are quitting Mankai.”

“Mhmm, I did. Well? You joining my party or not?”

Banri crosses his arms, clenching his fists. He knows he’s shaking. “So you’re quitting without telling me. Or Izumi.”

“I already mentioned this to Izumi a while back—”

_“What?”_

“—and I was planning to tell you when it’s finalized anyway. Which is just now. You have good timing.”

“You’re quitting,” Banri repeats _,_ slowly, as if he’s savoring every single word, as if that would make it change its meaning.

Itaru stares up at him and sighs. “Technically, it’s a temporary leave. Indefinite though.” He goes back to fiddling with his phone. "Don’t want Spring Troupe to hold back just because of me, so yeah, let’s just say quitting.”

“And what about me?”

“What about you?”

“Sorry,” Banri bites out, struggling to act as _fucking calm as Itaru-san is_ , “but who am I again? What the hell are _we_ supposed to be again?”

“I told you before that you’re free to DC anytime.”

“We’re _not_ fuckin’ repeatin’ this shit—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://twitter.com/anco0204/status/1273637095727198209?s=19) art. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> (Also, sorry, the next one should be cute and domestic hjahsdasd—)


	3. Nerf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You need a nerf. You can’t be this too good of a boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship.

Itaru mumbles an _I’m home_ as he enters the dorm and removes his shoes. Nobody replies, just the dark lounge greeting him, which is expected. It’s already past midnight.

It’s been a very long Friday, with so many paperwork and meetings that somehow turned to an impromptu drinking session that he couldn’t refuse, not when the president and an important client were present. He’s just so _exhausted_ , and he’s itching to play, to focus on a game and forget how irritating socializing (and other people in general) is.

He goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge, yawning as he grabs a soda from his self-proclaimed space on the door shelf, before closing it. A beat later, he opens it again and places the bottle near the light, belatedly noticing the note stuck on it.

_Good work, Itaru-san_

The large letters, written in strong strokes, are familiar, something that Itaru has already seen a lot of times before—on notebooks left on the table in his room, on similar sticky notes on his PC, reminding him to eat or take breaks when Autumn Troupe are busy rehearsing. 

Itaru shakes his head. How thoughtful.

He closes the fridge again and makes his way to his room, shuddering a bit when he crosses the courtyard. He’s wearing a coat, a scarf around his neck, and yet, he can still feel the night breeze biting his skin. Winter’s really coming.

When Itaru opens the door to his room, he pauses a for a second before huffing, lightly shaking his head. It’s dark, but the moonlight is enough for him to see a familiar silhouette on the couch.

He reaches for the switch and turns the light on, but Banri doesn’t so much as flinch. Silently, Itaru closes the door behind him and starts walking toward Banri to wake him up.

Before he can reach him though, the sight of his PC reminds him of the unease he felt when he was offered that first beer hours ago.

 _Shit,_ Itaru realizes _, the limited mission ends tonight._

He switches direction and scrambles to turn his PC on, not bothering to sit down and leaning forward on his hands instead. He gets a mini heart attack when the bottle he carelessly placed on the desk falls, but he catches it just right when his admittedly messy desktop home screen appears. He immediately double-clicks on the game and types in his login details.

The intro plays and he taps his foot, pressing the enter key multiple times to skip it. When he finally enters the game, he checks the mission page, clicking his tongue when he sees the faded font color of the limited mission along with the _Ended_ status underneath it.

But, wait, is that a completion badge…?

Arms snake around his torso, and Itaru blinks as Banri places his chin on his shoulder.

“Thought you’d want to complete that one,” Banri says, voice low and raspy, just like how it usually is when he wakes up in the morning. “Turns out you can choose between _Masakado's Katana_ and _Laevateinn_ as a bonus if you go over 500 mil."

Itaru checks his inventory and, well, he has a _Masakado’s Katana_ now.

“Dunno what you preferred and didn’t wanna distract you, but you don’t need additional Fire Boost anyway so—” Banri cuts himself off with a yawn, wrapping his arms around him tighter. He hums right next to his ear, and maybe it’s the layers of clothing, but Itaru feels a little warmer. 

It takes Banri a while before he continues, “Mhmm, what was I sayin’ again?”

For what seems to be the hundredth time in the past few minutes, Itaru shakes his head. Then, he looks to the side and presses his lips on Banri’s cheek, smiling when the other blinks owlishly at him.

“You need a nerf. You can’t be this too good of a boyfriend.”

“Like you deserve any less.”

“How smooth.” Itaru is not a shoujo manga protagonist, so he’s not going to ask _what is this feeling in my chest._

“You’re wearin’ too much clothes.”

Okay, this one’s easy. “How forward.”

Banri releases him and rolls his eyes. “I meant that you should change already and get some rest.” He leans forward and presses their lips together.

It’s over in an instant, nothing but a quick peck. And yet, all of Itaru’s sacrifices today—yesterday?—is already generously compensated.

“Good work.”

See? It’s like an NPC giving him the reward of a mission. Maybe laughing along and pretending the client doesn’t have stupid ideas for more than three hours straight isn’t so bad.

“Oh, and Itaru-san?”

“Mhmm?”

“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just asked a few days off since I’m sick ~~really hope it’s not the ’rona~~. Wrote this after I got permission. Priorities aye 🤪🤙
> 
> Anywhoo, I’m actually gonna rest now, but man, I hope this is coherent. Here’s a grossly domestic ficlet to heal you and me. ʕ ꈍᴥꈍʔ


	4. POG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s not jealous of Tsumugi. Nope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship (but fairly new), Jealousy.

“That’s p-poggers!”

Banri chokes on the Iced Black and White Mocha he’s sipping and stares at Tsugumi seated in front of him, who then chuckles sheepishly, a rose-gold blush dusting across his cheeks.

“Sorry, I used that incorrectly, didn’t I?”

“Well, uh, not really, but…” How do you say that it’s awkward and you had to stifle a cringe _real hard_ without being offensive? “Just didn’t expect you to say that. Kazunari teachin’ you slang again?”

“It’s Itaru-kun, actually,” Tsumugi says, smiling as he picks up his own mug of Breve. “He’s been teaching me how to play a few games recently. It’s been fun.”

“Teaching… you games?”

“Yes. I’m still quite bad at them, but Itaru-kun’s very patient with me.” He takes a sip before putting down the mug and continuing, “He’s really good at teaching, which makes sense since he also used to be a tutor, I suppose.”

_Huh? How does Itaru-san have the time to teach—_

No… it’s him. It’s Banri that doesn’t have the time to hang out with Itaru lately.

“Speaking of Itaru-kun, looks like he’s here.” Tsumugi looks somewhere behind Banri and waves a hand, making Banri turn around and see Itaru enter the coffee shop, hands on his pockets and effortlessly stunning. He nods at them before he tips his head to the counter, wordlessly telling them that he’ll order first.

Tsumugi stands up. “I’ll help Itaru-kun choose. You know how the hidden menu here is,” he says, giving Banri a knowing smile. “Do you want to order anything?”

“Uh, no, it’s fine.”

“Okay.”

Tsumugi makes his way to Itaru and chats with the baristas, taking advantage of the slow day at the cafe where no one else is lining up at the cashier. One of the baristas raises the menu and says something, which causes both of them to laugh.

“Hey, hey, look at those two by the counter.”

Four women arrive and sit two tables away from Banri. Smart casual attire. Working adults, maybe on a short break? It’s quiet enough—jazz music and chatter from the other people in the cafe that he can count on one hand—that he can hear their conversation just fine.

“Ooh, good-looking men!”

“The blue-haired one is totally my type.”

“Look at how gorgeous the guy in the pink coat is though.”

“Do beautiful people just really befriend other beautiful people?”

Laughter. Shushing. Banri takes a sip of his drink. Yeah, yeah, he knows they’re both good-looking, all right. 

“Do you think that they’re… you know?”

“What?”

“Together?”

“That’s totally not our business, Aoi!”

“I know! But I mean, they look good together! They’re hot as hell!”

He sure damn knows that Tsumugi and _Banri’s boyfriend_ are hot as hell, all fucking right.

“Oi. Pipe down. Nagisa, buy us the usual.”

“Ehh? Why me?”

Banri tunes out the conversation and stares at his almost empty drink. Now that’s a thought. What if Itaru met Tsumugi first? They can bond over being tutors or something. And Tsumugi’s no gamer, but seems like Itaru’s willing to teach him anyway.

And the icing on the cake: Itaru won’t have to spew all that bullshit about their ages.

Would meeting him first make a difference?

Ah, fuck. He’s not jealous of Tsumugi. Nope.

He takes a glance at them, sees the barista give Itaru his drink and say something that makes them laugh again. It’s so damn funny, he guesses, since Itaru has to hold Tsumugi’s shoulder to keep himself upright.

Banri bites the inside of his cheek until they arrive at the table.

“Oi, Itaru-san,” Banri says, which makes Itaru pause in his movements. Ah, damn, did that come off too strong? “Sit down first.”

Itaru does, rolling his eyes as he puts his drink—what’s that weird color?—on the table. “You were the one acting like I entered your aggro radius. I was just waiting for the ‘Activating Combat Mode’ to pop up.”

“Let’s go to the arcade after this.”

“Huh?”

“What? You’re free today, right?”

“Yes, but what’s with you all of a sudden?”

“Afraid of me beatin’ your ass?”

“No way, but don’t be rude to Tsumugi. I’m the one intruding here.” He looks at Tsumugi and sighs. “Excuse this brat.”

“No, it’s all right. I was actually planning on leaving first so you two can catch up,” Tsumugi says. “But if you’re going to the arcade, then we can leave together later after Itaru-kun finishes his drink.”

Banri stares at Tsumugi, who simply brings up his mug, nonchalant and— ah, there. The corner of his mouth twitches.

Pfft. What was Banri even thinking?

Now _that_ is a play of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who did you think would be the jealous one when you first read the summary?
> 
> (Kinda inspired by my foul mood today because of a coffee-related incident, but let’s ignore that.)
> 
> Oh, btw, marked this as completed, but it will _still_ be updated! I just think it’s better since it’s a collection of completed things and not really an ongoing fic. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


	5. Trash Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi can’t see what Banri’s doing, but she knows he just unlocked it (he knows Itaru’s passcode???) and is now playing a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, POV Outsider-ish? but it’s POV Izumi.
> 
> -
> 
> BanIta Week 2020  
> Day 1 — **Firsts** | **Routines**

(The first time Izumi sees it, she is confused.)

 _Finally_ finished with the list of things she’ll need to double-check and prepare tomorrow, Izumi closes the notebook and lets out a satisfied sigh. She stretches her arms upward before letting herself fall back against the couch.

“Done with the stuff you were doin’?” 

Izumi sits up. _Right._ Banri’s also in the lounge. “Yep!” She glances at the wall clock. “Ah, it’s gotten late. I can’t believe I didn’t notice the time.”

“You really work hard, huh?”

“Of course! It’s for the company.”

“Yeah, yeah.” A small smile. “I know.”

The conversation ends at that as Banri turns his attention back to the television, which makes Izumi notice the low volume. Too low that she can barely understand what the guests in the reality show are saying. Banri probably lowered it to avoid distracting her… or because it’s quite late.

It really _is_ quite late.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep now, Banri-kun?”

“Nah, ’s fine,” he replies, eyes still on the television, but Izumi somehow knows that he’s not really _watching_ it. “Don’t have classes tomorrow anyway.”

“But you _did_ have classes and rehearsals today. I can hear the tiredness in your voice. Get some rest.”

“M’fine.”

Izumi crosses her arms and opens her mouth to persuade him some more when she hears the dorm entrance’s door being opened and closed, the sound a little too loud in the relatively quiet night. It’s followed by heavy footsteps— _unstable_ footsteps, like the person can’t walk straight that they have to pause, stumble, maybe try to walk straight before pausing again.

When the door near the kitchen opens, Banri and Izumi both turn their heads and see Itaru, who leans on the wall, bringing an arm up and placing it over his eyes.

Izumi opens her mouth to call him but Itaru brings the arm down and pushes himself off the wall, eyes opened and back straight like the past two seconds didn’t happen at all.

His eyes land on Banri. “Banri.”

Banri stands up and Izumi prepares to stand up as well in case Banri needs assistance in helping Itaru to the couch (though she highly doubts it), but Banri passes by Itaru and… heads to the kitchen?

Meanwhile, Itaru plops down on the space Banri just vacated, throwing his bag on his right and laying his head on the backrest. Like Banri didn’t just ignore his call. Like Banri just didn’t literally ignore him and _walk past him_.

Izumi expected him to start his— what is it called again? Uh, trash talk, isn’t it? 

Maybe he’s too drunk? Izumi can smell the alcohol even from this distance.

Banri comes back with a pitcher in one hand and a glass full of water in the other. He sets the pitcher on the table before sitting on Itaru’s left, mumbling an _oi_ (how can that be said so softly???) that makes Itaru bring his head up. 

Itaru squints when Banri brings the glass up to his eye level. With a sigh, he takes it, drinks, and hands the empty glass back to Banri, who then places it on the table. 

Incoherent murmurs come out of Itaru’s mouth when he reaches into his pocket, turning more aggressive but _still_ incoherent when his hand seems to get stuck a bit until he is able to fish his phone out. Eyes closed, he gives his phone to Banri, who wordlessly accepts it, and lolls his head on the couch again.

Izumi can’t see what Banri’s doing, but she knows he just unlocked it (he knows Itaru’s passcode???) and is now playing a game. The way he’s tapping on his phone is familiar; Izumi has seen Itaru tap on his phone the same way many times before.

Many times.

Too many times. 

(Really too many times that it’s somehow alarming.)

Banri settles on the couch, sitting with his left ankle resting above his right knee, left hand thrown over the backrest while his right hand holds Itaru’s phone.

When Itaru groans, Banri takes a quick look at him before using his left hand to reach over his face… and make him place his head on his shoulder?

Itaru hums and snuggles up to him, eyes still closed.

That position _does_ seem more comfortable than earlier, considering that Banri’s shoulders are higher than the couch’s backrest, but. Well.

_??????????_

The laughs and commentaries of the guests on the television show are the only sounds that fill the room, but even with the turned-down volume, they still feel too loud. And Izumi has questions, a _lot_ of them, but it doesn’t feel right to intrude this… this… whatever atmosphere this is.

So she gathers her things, stands up, smiles and nods back at Banri when he looks up from Itaru’s phone, and goes to her room.

The next day, there are too many things to do that she forgets about it.

Until she sees it again during breakfast one morning, when she’s more awake to process things, and— _oh._

(Now, whenever she sees it, whatever this _it_ is, she either smiles at how cute they are or growl at how cute they are.

Apparently, “Banri” can mean “get me water and play my game.” It can mean “get me soda,” too. It _can_ even be an insult, the shortest trash talk she’s ever heard from him, when Itaru’s pissed enough. 

Izumi’s still confused, but she gives up trying to understand. Those two have their own language— gamer language or boyfriend language or something.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumb moment today: I felt that I was forgetting something. That “something” turns out to be BanIta Week. I _know_ the dates, but somehow, my mind thought that it starts on a Monday, not a Sunday. WELP.
> 
> Wasn’t able to write anything in prep because of work, but I thought I would at least be able to write one day in advance… WELP. I’m just doing ficlets though, so I’ll try to write and post the same day? One down, six to go… if I can actually do it… ᕦ(ಥ‿ಥˇ)


	6. Save Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I wanna do it, I’ll do it,” Banri says. “If you want me to do somethin’, I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship, Driving, Late at Night, Promises.
> 
> -
> 
> BanIta Week 2020  
> Day 2 — Dreams | **Promises**

Banri’s eyes snap open when he feels his phone buzzing on the bed. With a yawn, he grabs it and reads the reply that he has fallen asleep waiting for.

 _[23:03]_ _  
_ _u done?_

 _[23:57]_ _  
_ _almost_

 _[23:57]_ _  
_ _heading 2 save point l8r_

 _[23:57]_ _  
_ _see u tom mrng_

Tomorrow morning, huh?

Banri sighs, raking his fingers through his hair with his free hand. That’s too far away. He barely has time to hang out with Itaru recently as it is.

With his mind made up, Banri sits up and climbs down his bed. He grabs the keys on his table and twirls them on his finger, flipping Hyodo the bird when he grumbles about the noise, and walks out of the room, heading to the dorm entrance.

He’s putting his shoes on when he sees Sakyo from the corner of his eye, appearing from the washroom area and probably on his way back to the lounge where the Winter Troupe plus Izumi are. The older man pauses when he sees him, grunting when his eyes land on the keys in his hand.

“Drive safely,” Sakyo says.

Banri rolls his eyes but waves a hand, mumbling a _yeah yeah_ before standing up straight, adjusting his shoes, and going out the door. He gets into Itaru’s car, and after sending him a quick text, he tosses his phone to the passenger seat before putting his seatbelt on and starts driving.

When he arrives in front of the bar Itaru mentioned a few hours and many bottles ago, he turns the engine off. A beat later, a group of people walks out of the building, Itaru included. Nice timing.

Itaru says something to them and shakes his head, a perfect smile on his face as he waves to his co-workers before they walk away. _Half of them are heading home while the other half are going to another bar,_ Banri remembers him say before.

Itaru starts walking the other way, and Banri gets out of the car to call his name, making the other stop. Then, he’s walking again.

Banri grins and leans on the car, resting his arm on the roof. “Oi, Itaru-san!”

That makes him turn around, and when their eyes meet, Itaru’s glazed eyes become clear, confused expression turning incredulous. “Banri?” He walks closer to him. “What are you doing here? And why do you have my car?”

The words are slurred, but he did not sway nor stumble, so at least he’s not _that_ drunk. Banri raises a brow. “To bring you home.” He almost adds a _duh_ but held it in.

“Told you that I’ll be back tomorrow morning.”

“Why should I wait?”

“It’s already late.”

“Just all the more reason for me to get you now.”

Itaru pinches the bridge of his nose. “Who’s the kid here?”

“Uh, no one?” Banri stands up straight and crosses his arms. “I was just _literally_ drivin’ your car, you know?”

Itaru just makes a noncommittal noise in reply and gets into the car. Banri sighs and gets into the car as well, noticing that Itaru is holding _his_ phone as he wears the seatbelt. _Right_ , he threw it on the seat earlier after— wait.

“You didn’t see my text, did you,” Banri says, the question turning into a statement when he finishes speaking it out loud. With another sigh, he wears his own seatbelt. That would explain why Itaru looked so surprised.

Itaru stills for a second. After the resounding _click_ of the lock, he checks his own phone and lets out an _ah_ when he apparently reads Banri’s _otw there_ for the first time.

The retort he anticipated doesn’t come, so Banri starts the engine and steps on the gas, leaving the still-awake part of the country and onto the quiet streets again.

He wants to chat even just a bit, suddenly feeling the weight of their busy schedules recently—just simply realizing how much he misses him, to be honest, but Banri keeps quiet. Itaru’s tired, and Banri _did_ kind of ruin his plan. Not that it was a good plan in the first place. Your boyfriend getting you home is _way_ better than spending a night alone in a hotel just so you can take the first train in the morning.

For now, sharing the same space with him like this is good enough.

The traffic light on a crossing turns red. Banri stops the car.

“You really didn’t have to get me.”

Banri turns to Itaru, who’s looking out the window. They both watch an old lady cross the other street.

“Maybe I didn’t _have_ to, but I _want_ to,” Banri replies. 

When Itaru continues to avoid his gaze, even on the reflection, Banri removes his seatbelt. He cups Itaru’s chin and watches his eyes widen when he quickly presses his lips against his.

And then, he’s back on his seat, wearing his seatbelt again as the light turns green.

Banri drives, focused on the road, even as he feels Itaru’s eyes on him. He inwardly rolls his eyes. Geez, seriously. Itaru is actually drunker than he thought.

“If I wanna do it, I’ll do it,” Banri says. “If you want me to do somethin’, I’ll do it.”

Itaru snorts, and the heavy weight of his gaze disappears. “If I say I want you to rank on _my_ phone and to not play in the next event so I don’t have any competition?”

“I got you.”

“If I say I want you to drive me to and from work?”

“Eh, why not? Already got a driver’s license for you anyway.” Banri pauses and mumbles, “My schedule though… but guess I can wake up earlier…”

“And if I say that I want you to stay for the rest of your life?”

Banri stops the car, parking it beside the dorm. Fortunately, they already arrived _—_ nice timing again _—_ because he doesn’t think he can answer this one properly while driving at the same time.

Itaru stares back at him with a glint in his eyes, like he’s trying to intimidate him with the way his expression screams _I dare you—_ but Banri knows him well enough to read the vulnerability in his stiff shoulders. Man, he’s really drunk, ain’t he?

Still, Banri huffs and lets out a small smile. “ _I am_ , like, your permanent Save Point. You got me.”

  
  
  


_And I’ll be on the way in the middle of the night_

_’Cause I can never wait for the morning to rise_

_We’re kissing in the car underneath of the light_

_You got me_

_You got me_

_And I’ll be on the way in the middle of the night_

_It’s something in the way you’ve been running my mind_

_If you want me to stay for the rest of my life_

_You got me_

_You got me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one’s set after the previous fic (Trash Talk). I also think I need to stop making Itaru drunk.
> 
> Inspired by Monsta X’s _Middle of the Night_. Undeniably my fav in the All About Luv album (a great, no-skip English(!) album btw). If you’re free for 3 minutes and 26 seconds, consider checking the [MV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hx4TOIy902E>), which is really both an ear and eye candy. ʕ*ﾉᴥﾉʔ


	7. CC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itaru is starting to think that a spell was cast on him during the trip, probably a spell that lowers his INT, because there’s no way all these sentences are supposed to make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humor, Oblivious Itaru, Troll Chikage, Off-Screen Jealous Banri, Confessions.
> 
> -
> 
> BanIta Week 2020  
> Day 3 — **Distance** | **Phone Calls**

Itaru bids his co-workers good night and enters the room he’s sharing with Chikage, raising a brow when he sees him sitting on the sofa in the opposite side of the room, a phone pressed against his ear.

“Ah, Chigasaki. Just finished taking a shower?”

 _Huh?_ “No, I was with my team. They were looking for you, by the way.”

“Get dressed already. You’re dripping water everywhere.”

The _what the hell are you talking about_ doesn’t get past his lips as Chikage raises a hand; it’s the gesture he does when he’s having a presentation and someone—likely a doe-eyed newbie—starts asking questions, the gesture that is usually accompanied by a smile that says, “If you don’t interrupt me, you will find that all of your questions will be answered by the time I’m finished.”

So Itaru just closes his mouth and heads to the nearest bed, grabbing the charger from his bag before rushing to the outlet to plug his dead phone. Luckily, there are no events to grind for today. He had no choice but to lend someone his powerbank earlier, ugh.

“You’re really skinny.”

Itaru raises his head to look at Chikage, who is staring back at him with his legs crossed. The phone is still in his hand, but he’s… holding it a little farther?

“Senpai, can you make it clear if you’re talking to me?” Itaru says before going back to his phone, typing in his passcode after booting it up. “I’m actually starting to think you’re about to have an H scene with whoever is on the other line. No judgement here, but you gotta let me know in advance.”

Chikage sighs. Itaru expects him to say something about the H scene comment, but what he says is: “You’re not wearing pajamas? Those shorts… aren’t you cold?”

Itaru has max stats in a lot of things but Understanding Chikage is not one of them. “If you are _actually_ on an H-route, can you tell me so I can get out?” When Chikage simply continues to stare at him, he continues, “If you’re speaking some secret code for a highly confidential mission or something, let me know too.” 

_So I know whether or not to be creeped out that you’re saying those things with a straight face,_ is what Itaru doesn’t say. Somehow, he knows Chikage hears it anyway.

Then, Chikage brings the phone closer and presses it against his ear again.

“Ah, hello? Banri, are you still there?”

Wait, wait, _what?_ It’s Banri?

“Sorry, I got a little… distracted.” Chikage smiles, and that is _way_ creepier and confusing than the entire past few minutes. “Chigasaki’s here now. I’ll give the phone to him— ah, is that so? I see. Yes. See you tomorrow.”

And with that, Chikage places the phone on the table beside him and stands up to… whatever he’s doing with his luggage right now. There is still a buffering symbol flashing in front of Itaru’s eyes as he tries to make sense of what just happened with all the information he is presented.

So, Banri was talking with Chikage on the phone, which is already weird by itself, but they were talking about…? _What the hell_ were they talking about, actually? Was it an H event, or was it some secret language?

Which one is less disturbing?

Chikage stands up, and Itaru notices the clothes he’s holding. So _he_ is taking a shower. Now what _the hell was that about a shower earlier?_ Also…

“You were actually talking to me because there’s no way you’ll call Banri skinny,” Itaru says. “Rude, senpai.”

Rolling his eyes, Chikage starts heading to the bathroom. “I’m not even always in the dorms and I already have enough of you two. It’s a wonder how the others can take it for so long.”

What?

“I hope this speed things up,” Chikage says, a hand on the door handle. “We’ll find out tomorrow, I suppose.”

Chikage enters the bathroom, and Itaru wonders if there’s a mission he can finish or a potion he can take in order to understand the language Chikage is speaking even just for that day.

* * *

It’s already getting dark when they get back to the dorms the next day. Itaru heads to the lounge first, where most of the people are, as he expected. He hands them souvenirs, all while complaining about the frankly pointless business trip and about his boss that liked to drag him around, lessening his time to play.

Izumi asks where Chikage is, and Itaru shrugs, mentioning that he probably went to their room first to put his things down. Izumi smiles. When Itaru asks where Banri is in return, noticing that he is the only Autumn Troupe member missing in the room, her smile widens.

“In your room,” she says. “He’s staking his claim, I think.”

Itaru is starting to think that a spell was cast on him during the trip, probably a spell that lowers his INT, because there’s no way all these sentences are supposed to make sense.

He mumbles his thanks, and after some more chatting, he leaves the lounge, crosses the courtyard, and enters his room, where an unusual scene greets him.

Banri is sitting on the couch with his arms crossed, staring down at Chikage who is standing, also with his arms crossed but with a pleasant expression on his face, the complete opposite of the aggressive aura Banri is radiating.

It’s Chikage who moves first—he probably noticed Itaru before he even stepped foot in the room—and he breaks eye contact with Banri to face him. “You’re finally here.”

Itaru blinks. “Yes?”

“I’m leaving then.”

Itaru steps to the side and lets Chikage pass. He starts to turn around, about to check if he will see Chikage’s back and confirm whether or not he’s hallucinating, but Banri’s loud _oi_ makes him snap his head forward.

Banri stands up, uncrosses his arms, and looks at him straight in the eye. 

“I like you,” he all but shouts. “A damn fuckin’ lot.”

That… was said so strongly, and with the door still opened, Itaru’s pretty sure that even those in the lounge heard it.

Itaru raises his left hand, sticking his pinky finger in his left ear. He does it again, but this time, with his right pinky in his right ear.

Nope, nothing that can block or interfere with his hearing.

Definitely a spell, then.

Whoever cast it really knows what they’re doing. Disorienting him, weakening him, _wow_ his legs feel like jelly— and now he’s about to slowly die from a heart attack. He _really_ hates CC spells when he’s the one affected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my interpretation of prompts during events like this can be a little weird? different? sometimes. ~~Like my OmiIta fic during Rare Pair Week.~~ But, _well_ , they fit, right??? Also, this is the first time I used non-common tags in the notes, but I just _had_ to. HAHAHA.
> 
> Anywhoo. Felt bad that I titled this one out of a whim while my other collection has a pretty nice name, so I changed it. Controllers don’t have them Select and Start buttons nowadays, but, eh… 乁ʕ ᵕᴗᵕ ʔㄏ
> 
> (Speaking of collection, I’m screaming. So far, the word count keeps getting higher every day. This is supposedly a _ficlet_ collection. Help.)


	8. Buff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Already gave you five mins,” Banri says, crossing his arms. “No more. Get up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship, Bickering, Morning After, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping.
> 
> -
> 
> BanIta Week 2020  
> Day 4 — **Early Mornings** | Late Nights

“Five more minutes,” Itaru mumbles.

Banri sighs, tapping his foot twice before grabbing the blanket Itaru is buried under and tugs it away. Itaru grumbles and presses his face flat on the pillow, and Banri throws the blanket on the couch with another sigh.

“Already gave you five mins,” Banri says, crossing his arms. “No more. Get up.”

“Banri, mute.”

The words are muffled, but they’re easy to guess anyway. Banri rolls his eyes. “You’ll be late if you don’t start movin’.”

“I don’t want to go to work.”

“‘cept you don’t have a choice. And don’t you need funds for the upcoming gacha?”

“Just let me use your card, rich boy.”

“Only if you get up now.”

Itaru turns his head to glare at him, and it’s not fuckin’ fair how he looks so gorgeous too early in the morning even with his cheek pressed to the pillow, tracks of dried drool on his chin. Damn it. “Then what’s the point?”

Banri rubs his temple. It’s too early in the morning for an Itaru-induced headache, too. “Just get up. You’re already awake anyway. And why are you so grumpy?”

“I just wanna lie all day because I’m aching all over. Gee, I wonder why,” Itaru deadpans with a pointed stare.

Ah. Right. Oops. “My bad, my bad.”

Itaru closes his eyes, and Banri starts thinking of his next strategies when Itaru huffs and opens them again. Then, he’s climbing down the bed, wide awake and gathering the things he needs to bring to the showers like the cool, responsible adult the world thinks he is.

That switch is really pretty cool to see. 

Especially when he has seen him in the throes of passion just a few hours ago.

“I really hate Mondays,” Itaru says as he grabs a towel and throws it over his shoulder.

Banri uncrosses his arms to lean back on the couch’s backrest. “Don’t think anybody likes it.”

“And I really hate you.”

“Not what you were moanin’ last night.”

And for the second time in the span of five minutes, he’s the recipient of Itaru’s glare. Banri just grins and walks over to him, dipping forward to kiss him on the lips and smiling when narrowed pink becomes tender rose.

Itaru wraps his arms around him and breaks the kiss to lean forward, burying his face in his shoulder. “Shower with me? I need a buff for increased max HP.”

Banri snorts as he places his hands on Itaru’s waist. “We’re banned to do that, remember?” Which is mainly Banri’s fault, but whatever.

“... Oh. Right.”

“And Itaru-san?”

“Mhmm?”

Gentle but firm, Banri tightens his grip to pull him away. After another chaste kiss, he spins Itaru around, moving his hands to Itaru’s shoulders, and starts pushing him toward the door. “Get movin’. You’re seriously gonna be late and I don’t want you complainin’ to me later.”

“Ugh. You suck.”

“Will do later, a’ight?”

“You’re just acting like a responsible person since _you_ don’t have classes today.”

“Yeah, yeah. And _you_ should start actin’ like a proper adult because you have work today.”

“I’d actually be functioning like usual if you just took it easy like you’re supposed to when I _do_ have work the next day.”

“Couldn’t help it. You were too sexy. You _are_ sexy.”

“You know I don’t allocate a lot of stat points in flexibility.”

_“Oh god, I really didn’t need to hear that. Can you two please—”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t expect to actually write this [tweet](https://twitter.com/rinkaisha_/status/1277832837496893440) and use the same tags. Welp. (Also, the last line… he’s Done With Everything and I Love Him So Much.)
> 
> Sorry I went MIA! The bad news is that I came down with a terrible fever out of nowhere. Was fighting with death (not really, but, yanno) for the past few days and barely survived. I didn’t get to enjoy bnit week during the actual week… This is my life in a nutshell. (T▽T)
> 
> The good news is that I’m still gonna write for the days that I missed because why not.


	9. Co-op

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He blinks. “You exchanged contact info with this Lee Hongbin guy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy (But He Doesn’t Know He’s Jealous), Mutual Pining (But They Also Don’t Know That), Kpop as Plot Device Because I Can, I Have Work in a Few Hours But I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping.
> 
> -
> 
> BanIta Week 2020  
> Day 5 — **Gifts** | Secrets

There’s a delivery guy standing awkwardly outside the dorm.

“Oi,” Banri says, walking toward him. The delivery guy jumps and spins around, looking at him with wide eyes. This guy new in work or what? “Got a package for someone in there?”

“Um! Yes!” Wow, that pitch is _high_ , and now that he has gotten a closer look at him— dang, how old is this kid?

“I live here. I’ll get it.”

“Of course you do!” At Banri’s raised eyebrow, the kid adds, “I’ve watched your plays!”

Ah, that explains why the kid’s gawking at him. “Thanks. I’ll get that.” He brings a hand out and eyes the other packages on the kid’s bike. “Don’t you have other stuff to deliver?”

The kid finally remembers he’s supposed to be working and not just looking at Banri with stars in his eyes. “O-Oh! Um! Yes! This is for Mr. Itaru Chigasaki! Of Spring! Ah, but of course you know that!” His face is red as he hands him the package, a medium-sized pouch. The item—something rectangular?—is covered with bubble wraps. Then, the kid all but shoves him a paper and a pen. “Please sign here!”

Banri does, tucking the package under his arm while he signs the paper on his hand. He tries to give the pen and paper back to the kid, but he’s just standing still. Banri sighs. “Kid.”

The kid blushes _again_ and scrambles to grab something from his pocket and— a notepad? “Sorry! Can I have your autograph, too?”

Well, looks like he has a fan. Banri grins. “Sure.”

More fumbles, stutters, and praises later, the kid finally leaves with an enthusiastic _looking forward to the next play!_

Banri huffs and lightly shakes his head before he enters the dorm, heading straight to Itaru’s room.

“Oi, Itaru-san,” Banri says as he opens the door. “You got a package.”

Itaru swirls his chair around and removes his headphones, placing them around his neck. “Huh? I didn’t order anything.”

Banri checks the waybill. “From a guy named… Lee Hongbin? That’s a Korean name, right?”

“Ah!” A grin forms on Itaru’s face. “Give.”

Banri approaches him and gives him the package. He takes a few steps backward, half-leaning half-sitting on the couch, and watches as Itaru opens the package which turns out to be…

“Is that an album? Like, Kpop?” He has seen some of those albums back in high school. Kpop was pretty popular in his class. “Didn’t know you were into that.”

“I’m not.” Like the expert he is, Itaru has already finished unboxing. After throwing the pouch, bubble wraps, and plastic cover in the bin, Itaru raises the album to inspect it. Plain black, thick, and looks more like a book if you ask Banri. _EAU DE VIXX,_ it says on the spine. “You don’t play UnderView, no?”

The non sequitur throws Banri off a bit, but he recovers promptly. “Nope.” Too busy with uni recently that he doesn’t have time for games in general.

“You can probably overtake him if you do, but a guy from this Kpop group is rank #7 in the entire world when it comes to playing this one hero.”

Wait. “So the package’s from that Kpop dude?”

“Mhmm. It’s a gift.” Itaru plucks the CD from the container and slips it into his PC, switching from headphones to speakers. The first song plays, filling the room with a mid-tempo, ethereal but almost seductive sound. And while Banri can’t understand a single shit they’re saying, he knows when a singer’s good. He likes going to karaoke himself and all. And they _are_ pretty good.

Itaru turns his chair from left to right. “Huh. Not bad.” He grabs his phone from the desk and starts typing. Banri’s curiosity makes him lean forward to check what he’s doing and sees the familiar color of LIME.

He blinks. “You exchanged contact info with this Lee Hongbin guy?”

“Yeah. His Japanese is shit.”

He puts his phone down and grabs the album again, opening it and checking the… photos?

As if sensing his thoughts, Itaru says, “It’s a photobook. Kpop and their marketing biz is really something else.” Itaru opens a new page and something falls, landing next to Banri’s feet.

Banri leans down to pick it up and stares at the face of a pale man with teal hair, head slightly tilted to the side and a corner of his lips upturned.

“Who’s this?”

“Ah, is that the photocard? Who is it?”

Banri rolls his eyes. “Hell if I know. Just asked the same thing.” He straightens up and gives the photocard to Itaru, who raises both brows when he sees it and laughs.

“Look, I got him. Wonder if he made that on purpose.” Itaru pauses, as if mulling it over, before shaking his head. “Nah, the album was sealed. Probably a coincidence.”

Itaru waves the photocard at him. “Do you know how much people spend just for this piece of paper?”

“You ain’t one to talk. How much do _you_ spend on gacha for a png image?”

“You think he’ll get mad if I sell it?”

His ignored question aside, there’s really something about this that doesn’t sit well on Banri. “That him, then? The Lee Hongbin dude?”

“Yep, yep. Pretty good-looking, isn’t he?” Itaru stops waving the photocard to bring it closer to his face and takes a better look at it. Banri’s brow twitches. 

When he sets it down on the desk, breathing becomes easier, but the internal peace only lasted for a few seconds because Itaru pauses the music and opens his browser, suddenly all giddy as he says, “Oh, Banri, you should watch this one MV of his group. I don’t usually watch these stuff, but this one’s really freaky. There’s even a clean version because the original’s just too dark.”

With nothing he can do since Itaru has already loaded the video, Banri crosses his arms and watches. 

And, okay, Banri’s not squeamish. Heck, he had his days consisting of nothing but fistfights and brawls. But that’s just so… uncomfortable. Itaru notices him shift from one foot to another and laughs in a _told you so_ manner before pointing at the guy with black hair, the bangs long enough to hide one of his eyes. Wow, emo much?

“That’s him. He’s the rapper and… the visual?” he says, using air quotes when he says ‘visual’. “I think that means he’s the most good-looking member. Makes sense though.”

“You’ve been mentioning his face since earlier.”

“Really?”

The _yeah, a fucking lot_ didn’t get past his lips since Mr. Good-Looking Lee Hongbin on the screen is about to get— oh _shit,_ that’s a big-ass needle… Is the woman really gonna pierce— 

Banri flinches. This shit gotta be CGI or prosthetics or something but it looks so damn real. Fuckin’—

“Freaky, right?” Itaru laughs and starts to rewind the video.

“Dude, are you seriously gonna watch that part again? _Dude._ ”

“Nah, just wanted to pause here.” And it’s the part where Mr. Good-Looking opens his eye, the other eye still hidden by his emo hair, with the admittedly kinda cool contact lenses that makes his pupil into a plain X.

“I find it interesting how he has a face like that, yet when he’s playing, he’s…” Itaru leans back on his chair, and the pause makes Banri freeze. The way Itaru hums doesn’t make him feel any better. “He mentioned once in a stream that he wanted to show himself being irritated and frustrated, but the game’s too easy so he couldn’t. And that was when he was playing with a lot of limitations.” He snorts. “Sounds familiar, doesn’t it?”

Itaru continues before Banri can reply, “Anyway. Met him in a game, found out he’s an idol, he found out I’m a theatre actor. He’s not really hiding though. Sounded so surprised when I beat him and told him I had no idea who he was, LOL.”

“Wow, Itaru-san,” Banri says when he has regained his ability to move. He bring his hands down and clenches his fists. “You’re so chatty today.”

“Huh? Am I?” Itaru hums. It’s that annoying, vague hum again. “Well, you haven’t been around much recently.”

And that… that is true. Banri feels the tension leave his body, now replaced with weariness. He _was_ actually planning to leave right after giving him his package because he has to start working on the fuckton of projects he was given earlier.

Damn it.

Banri doesn’t comment. He stays for a bit, half-heartedly listening to another story about a game with the Kpop dude, and leaves after a few minutes. He goes to his room with the intention to finish all his workload as soon as possible so he can start playing that UnderView game.

He doesn’t want his skills to be rusty, that’s all. Though that’s impossible since he’s, well, him.

* * *

Banri opens the door and heads straight to Itaru. After quickly confirming that Itaru’s character is not in the middle of a battle, he drops the plastic bag on Itaru’s lap and crosses his arms.

“Eh?” Itaru removes his headphones, placing them around his neck, and looks down at his lap before looking at Banri. He repeats the action again, looking down and staring up, and blinks. “Huh?”

Banri juts his chin out, and Itaru raises an eyebrow at him before bringing out the content of the bag.

“Is this what you were talking about the other day?” Itaru asks, bringing the magazine up and turns it around, checking the design on its front and back. “The magazine you did a shoot for?”

“Yep,” Banri says with a grin, which slowly morphs into a frown when Itaru sets the magazine on the desk and starts typing on his keyboard again. “Dude, you’re not even gonna check?”

“I’ll do it later. What’s the point when you’re here anyway? Thx though.” Banri opens his mouth to complain, but Itaru suddenly closes the window of his game and spins his chair to face him. “Btw, you’re playing UnderView, right? That NEO climbing in the ranks can’t be anyone else. You free?”

“Now? Uh, yeah.”

“Good. Get your laptop and play co-op with me. Hongbin’s making his other idol friend play,” he says, already on his phone, probably sending a DM to that Kpop dude _because they exchanged contact info._ Ugh. “Let’s kick their ass.”

“Ain’t you playin’ with him though?” Banri uncrosses his arms and raises a hand to rake his fingers through his hair. “Thought you said he’s this really good gamer, so why don’t you just team up with him instead?”

“Well, yeah, he’s good”—Banri’s brow twitches—“but he’s not you.”

And Itaru starts talking about how the Kpop dude can’t time his skills right, about how he’s good at offense but doesn’t understand when and how Itaru needs support. About how he’s fun to play with but it’s not as exciting as playing with Banri.

“When are you getting your laptop?” Itaru asks. Banri has no idea how long he has just been staring. “Or did you come here just so you can brag about your pretty face on paper?”

_Pretty face—_

“So?” Itaru says, brows furrowed as he starts tapping his foot.

Banri clears his throat. “Err, yeah… I’ll just— I’ll get my laptop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up WAY longer than it should be that I was actually thinking of posting it as a new fic (so I can contribute to adding numbers in the tag too ajshdsd) but all bnit week fics are here, so…
> 
> Really just very self-indulgent, sorry. I’m here with my Kpop agenda again. أ‿أ
> 
> You can watch the MV mentioned [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOG7BexjPjM), but beware for body horror. I really love VIXX and their dark stuff. Changed some things for Plot, but Hongbin (my bias btw) _was_ in top 7% of Overwatch players worldwide and ranked #7 as a Hanzo main. Idk now though, but, yeah. Dude was an idol _and_ a gamer. Respect.


	10. Power-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banri has never seen him in just a t-shirt. He’s always wearing a jacket, whether it’s his favorite yellow or the black and red one, that this get-up is kinda disorienting to see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Alternate Universe - Kagerou Project Fusion, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pre-Relationship.
> 
> (No knowledge of KagePro needed, and please heed the tags.)
> 
> -
> 
> BanIta Week 2020  
> Day 6 — In Character | **Vulnerability**

When Banri opens the door to Itaru’s room, he expects him to be on his PC, maybe muttering curses under his breath about lousy teammates.

It’s a Saturday, and that alone means that he’s holed up in his room all day and no one is allowed to bother him, but he mentioned an event happening that particular day—asked for Banri’s help, too, though he had to refuse because of his classes. In the end, almost half of them are cancelled because of his no-show professors, so he headed home early, wondering if it’s too late to join the game.

When Banri sees him on the couch instead, head lolled on the backrest, he thinks that it _is_ probably too late, that the mission is finished and it didn’t go the way Itaru wanted because of how _defeated_ he looks.

How bad could it have been to the point that he took off a piece of clothing? Banri has never seen him in just a t-shirt. He’s always wearing a jacket, whether it’s his favorite yellow or the black and red one, that this get-up is kinda disorienting to see. 

Banri opens his mouth to tease him about it —

— until his gaze falls to the bare arm, to the angry, red lines on Itaru’s skin, some deeper, brighter, and uglier than the others.

All of Banri’s strength leaves his body, and without his hand on the handle, the door slams closed.

Itaru jerks and sits upright, head snapping toward him. His widened eyes flash red—and there it is, his favorite yellow varsity jacket, appearing on him like he has been wearing it all this time.

“Don’t you know it’s impolite to not knock?” Itaru asks, turning his head away.

Banri clenches his fist, slowly opens it, and clenches it again. “You never complained about it before.”

“And don’t you have classes?”

Inhale.

A shaky exhale.

The attempt at distraction won’t work on him. “You said you never use your powers.”

Itaru shrugs. “I lied.”

“Why?” _Why are you hurt? Why did you do it? Why are you still doing it?_

_Why didn’t you tell me?_

“Not everyone is like you, Mr. Easy Mode,” Itaru says, grabbing the phone beside him and fiddling with it. “Already OP even without an Eye Ability, and yet, _you_ have the _Stealing Eyes_. How unfair.”

“I hate usin’ it. I _never_ use it. You know that.”

“Because reading other people’s thoughts will make your already easy life even easier or whatever.” He snorts, going for nonchalant, but Banri can hear the bitterness underneath his words. “What a waste. If you can only give it away, I’ll definitely take it. That would be so helpful in work.”

Banri steels himself and takes a heavy step forward, and another, and another, until he is able to stand right next to the couch. Itaru’s eyes never leave his phone.

“How long have you been usin’ it?” The _Deceiving Eyes._ The ability to change how he is perceived by others. To change his appearance, from sight to sound to feel. From himself to even the things he wears.

_(Banri has never seen him in just a t-shirt.)_

Shit. Stupid. How fucking stupid. _You’re fuckin’ stupid, Banri Settsu. You fucked up.  
_

“Might be better to ask when I am _not_. If I’m given a power-up, quite literally in this case, why won’t I use it?”

The taste of copper snaps Banri out of his trance, and he stops biting his cheek to quietly ask, “Why lie to me?”

“Don’t worry, it’s not just you. Lying is part of my job description.” Itaru finally looks up and stares straight into his eyes, the corners of his mouth lifting— but no, it’s not a smile. Banri can see that it’s _not_.

Was it ever an actual smile? Is any of his laughs when they are playing together real? Is this unique and peculiar pink he’s staring at even his true eye color?

_Why did I never notice any of this?_

“Why don’t you just use your power on me if you’re that curious?”

“I’m never usin’ my powers, especially not on _you—_ ”

“Maybe you can help me figure out which of my lies are real. I lost track.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t expect bnit week fics to be all fluff and humor, right? (◕ᴗ◕✿)
> 
> Random share, but aside from Allen (who is my ult of ults), Kano is another long-time favorite. In case you’re unfamiliar with KagePro, he’s the one with the Deceiving Eyes, and Seto has the Stealing Eyes. A user’s eyes turn red when they activate their abilities. Check the Yobanashi Deceive MV, which is about Kano, [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98YWS7WuB0o)! (This is the last MV plug I swear… maybe.)
> 
> And yes, in this AU, everyone in Mankai has an Eye Ability. But I’m not gonna explore that ~~yet~~.


	11. Crit ATK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You mean you want to brag that you can also be good at makeup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween.

“Stay still.”

Itaru sighs for the umpteenth time that evening and stops squirming on the couch, letting Banri apply more whatever-it-is on his face.

“The party’s over so I don’t know why we’re still doing this,” Itaru says. “Not that I even wanted to join in the first place.”

“‘cause I wanna,” Banri replies. He grabs the lipstick—stolen from Azami’s stash, they’re gonna get an earful later—on the table and rubs it on his index finger. Then, he’s pressing his finger over Itaru’s lips.

Itaru moves his head away. That feels weird and tingly. “You mean you want to brag that you can also be good at makeup.”

“Not really,” Banri says, shrugging. “That ain’t surprising since I’m good at everythin’. Seriously, stay still.”

When Itaru does, and not that he has a choice since Banri decided that sitting on his lap and grabbing his chin is the best course of action, Banri continues his work. He rubs the lipstick on his thumb this time before pressing it against the corner of his mouth and dragging it drown. To get that smudged look or something, maybe.

Banri leans back and stares at him.

What is Itaru supposed to be anyway? A zombie? A vampire? He has no idea. He has no idea why they’re doing this at all either; Banri just suddenly grabbed him earlier after Kazunari wrapped up their little party and dragged him to his room, asking Chikage for half an hour when they passed by him.

Some of those minutes were allotted to the makeup and— okay, it has been a full minute of just staring now. Itaru shifts in his seat, but Banri’s weight on his lap prevents him from moving. He sighs. Again.

“I told you. I’m too old for Halloween makeups.” The only good things about Halloween are sales and limited edition events. “Get off. I’ll wash my face.”

“No.”

Itaru blinks, and even Banri seems taken aback by his snappy tone. Itaru raises a brow when Banri’s face flushes. “What is it?”

“I mean, uh.” Banri tosses the lipstick to the couch (note to self: return to Azami later) and scratches his cheek. “Don’t go out yet. Wait till they’re all gone from the courtyard, a’ight?”

Itaru frowns and raises a hand to touch his face. “Did you finally find something you’re bad at?”

Banri snorts. “As if. I think I actually ended up way too good at this.” He raises a hand to tuck a strand of Itaru’s hair behind his ear. “Or I just have a model that’s impossible to look bad.”

“Such a smooth talker.” Itaru feels his ears burn. He’s not expecting this sudden Crit ATK, damn it. Not at stupid Halloween night.

Banri gets off and plops down on the space beside him. “Don’t want anyone lookin’ at you, so stay here for a while, yeah?”

Faking a gasp, Itaru turns to him. “Oh no. Did I enter the yandere route?”

“Shut up.”

Itaru grins and—

“Oi, your phone just lit up.”

“My phone…? Ah, shit, my SP—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written and posted on Twitter when the Cursed Prompt Guy gave bnit and I couldn’t say no ~~even though I was in the middle of work~~. Supposed to post it here on Halloween but I, unsurprisingly, forgot about it. If you’ve read it on Twitter, I just added and edited a few things. www
> 
> Anyway. Congrats to US peeps! ♪┏(・o･)┛♪┗ ( ･o･) ┓♪
> 
> (P.S. In case you missed it, Day 7 entry was posted as a separate fic. Fun fact: If [100% Completed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176644) didn’t end up too long, it’s title here would’ve been “BSOD” ;D)


	12. Player 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But based on his observation, Shou has come to a conclusion: the guy is waiting for his girlfriend, which will also explain why he has been checking his phone and looking around him every now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Christmas, POV Outsider.

Shou wraps his hands around the mug and brings it closer to his face, sighing before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. The taste of a well-made (it’s actually pretty amazing and perfect _holy hell_ ) favorite drink didn’t do anything to lift his mood up, which sucks since it’s Christmas and all.

It doesn’t help that in front of him, outside the quaint little coffee shop he decided to be all gloomy in, there are a bunch of people smiling and laughing and having fun with their significant others or their families.

He sighs again and sets the mug on the table. There is at least consolation in the guy leaning against the wall on the opposite street, arms crossed and with a pink scarf covering most of his face. Even though Shou can only see his brown hair and blue eyes, it’s not hard to infer that he’s a good-looking lad, and the way he carries himself _and_ that stylish outfit tell him that he can be a model, if he isn’t one already.

He has been standing there for a while now, has been there since Shou took a seat near the window and noticed him right off the bat since he’s the only one unmoving in a sea of people walking and laughing and having fun and—

Ugh. He’s getting sad again.

Anyway, a few people (notably, girls) have approached him since earlier, but he just shrugs and says something that makes them walk away, most of them covering their smiles. Sadly, because of the scarf, Shou can’t even try to read his lips, so he doesn’t have any idea what it is about.

But based on his observation, Shou has come to a conclusion: the guy is waiting for his girlfriend, which will also explain why he has been checking his phone and looking around him every now and then.

That definitely makes sense, considering all these other couples around…

Shou props his elbow on the table and drops his chin on his knuckle, furrowing his brows and pouting. Yeah, he’d like to spend this day with someone too, to not just be this sad sack of potatoes who does nothing but drink hot chocolate and make stories of other people up.

As his eyes roam the people around again, finding other people to give some ridiculous backstory, he notices another anomaly. Another person who is alone, just like him. The man is a little far away, but _that_ is a face that surely doesn’t belong to a person who’s single, because if no one snagged him up yet, Shou definitely will. It’s way better than moping, right?

The man glances at his phone before pocketing it, then checks his wristwatch before he starts walking toward Shou’s direction. Shou shifts in his seat. _Ooookay,_ he said he’ll snag him, but that was a joke (kinda), and he has no idea how to do this. He looks like he just got off from work, (an office worker, maybe a salaryman?), and… oh, wait.

Nah, that man _can’t_ be single. He probably wanted to get out of work early, but his boss unexpectedly gave him some things to finish that he can’t say no to. That would explain why he looks like he rushed to be here.

Not that it made him less attractive, because now that Shou can get a better look at him, like, closer since he’s in front of the shop now holy _hell_ that is really one hell of a face. And are his eyes pink?

Wow, he has such a nice back, too. What a slender waist.

Shou picks up his mug and closes his eyes. It’s Christmas. It’s snowing. _Be kind and banish impure thoughts, Shou._

When he’s finished with his drink, he opens his eyes to see… nothing? He puts the mug down and looks around, but the attractive man is nowhere in sight. Maybe he already met up with his girlfriend. Shou bets she looks like a goddess, too. Ugh, he would’ve liked to see that for himself.

On the opposite street, the guy is still there, and he has brought his scarf down so Shou can see the puffs of smoke escaping him when he sighs. Aw, man, is he getting stood up? A break-up, on Christmas no less?

Shou nods sympathetically. Let’s be miserable together this Christmas, fella.

After a few more minutes of judging other people based on their fashion sense, he prepares to stand up (his drink is finished long ago and he’s rather craving for beer at home) when a familiar back blocks his view. Dyed blond tips, telling him that it’s the same man from before, but he changed clothes…? Dang, look at those legs.

The man crosses the street. The other miserable fella looks up from his phone and—

Oh.

_Oh._

…Well, he’s definitely not miserable now.

What was Shou thinking, seriously? Girlfriends? What kind of heteronormative bullshit was that? Heck, _he_ is gay as hell. He should’ve included _waiting for his boyfriend, who can apparently change his clothes and transform from an office worker to a skinny jeans model in a flash_ in his options.

He feels like he should be annoyed that he doesn’t have a co-miserable person anymore, but it’s really hard to not feel giddy while looking at them. The brown-haired guy frowns and says something, probably telling the other that he’s late, but he breaks into a smile anyway. Sex On Legs shrugs and ruffles the other’s hair and Shou wishes that he knows their name, or he can just make one up—

“Oh, isn’t that Banri?”

Shou looks beside him, where one of the servers carrying a jug is also looking out the window. “Err…?”

“I was wondering what are you looking at so intensely, but it’s Banri, huh,” he muses. He looks at Shou and gives a conspiratory smile. “Unfortunately though, as you can see, he’s totally smitten with his ‘Player 1’—his words not mine—so you should give up now.”

“I, uh, I’m not…”

“But it’s good to see that you cheered up, even just a bit.” He reaches for his mug, and Shou’s nose is hit with the smell of delicious hot chocolate as he refills it.

The server sets the mug down and winks. “It’s on the house. Merry Christmas.”

Shou blinks as the server walks away. He looks down at his mug. Then, he looks up and at the two, who are now holding hands and walking and laughing and having fun and _damn_ , how the hell is pairing up two gorgeous people like that fair? 

Shou looks behind him accidentally meets the server’s eyes as he tends to the cashier. The server tilts his head, his brown hair (dark, unlike the light one from the other guy, uh, Banri?) swaying with the movement. _Oh,_ his eyes crinkle when he smiles.

Shou looks back at his mug.

…He has nothing to do, so maybe he can spend the rest of the night enjoying his perfect favorite drink. What time does this café close today anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tag: Coffee Shop AU. HAHAHA. Sorry that bnit itself is not that much in here, but I’ve always wanted to write an Outsider POV (an actual outsider and not Izumi). I didn’t plan for the other guy to appear though but *squints* maybe Shou won't be so lonely this Christmas. 
> 
> I keep forgetting to mention, but feel free to drop prompts/requests in my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/bearixt) anytime! Happy holidays! ₍₍٩( ᐛ )۶₎₎♪


End file.
